Zalgo Annihilated Purgatory
The Zalgo Annihilated Purgatory, or ZAP for short, is a soul crushing ascension-based tower for Area 2. It is currently the hardest tower in the game, spamming up to 12.45 studs, 0.05 thins, Messy Insta-Killbricks, Thin Tightropes, and VERY MESSY Wallhops. It is also a developer tower made by punkyjoe. Players should try this after Tower of Screaming And Yeeling, Tower of Crying and Dying, and Tower of Universe or not at all seeing as this tower is humanly impossible to beat. Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: Do some 12 studs right away. After that do some balloon stuff to progress towards a high jump 11 studs high. Now do some 12 stud spam but with an instant kill spinner. After all that nonsense there are invisible platforms with no indication and that instant kill spinner is still chasing you! Use these invisible platforms to walk up towards some wrap arounds. Once you completed those jump onto a 0.1 x 0.1 stud platform towards a staircase looking thing. From the top of the staircase you must wallhop around the frame towards some raised wraps on a pole thing. Then you are at floor 2. * Floor 2: To start off you are met with some 12 studs on a wall then absolute wallhopping madness where you wrap around the wallhopping wall itself while wallhopping. Once you jump off that wallhopping section you are forced to complete one of the worst tightropes ever, it's really thin with instakill stickouts littered all over it. After this do many wrap arounds and go on top of those wall hop walls. Now jump from each wall to the next while dodging instant kill blocks covering most of the platforms. Now do some 1 studs and a .1 stud to get to the next tightropes that have even larger instant kill wrap stickouts than before. Then do more wrap arounds to progress to some 1 stud spam over the wall hop walls from before. After this do yet another tightrope with instant kills all over it. Oh and did I mention there is an instant kill spinner chasing you again. Continuing the tower * Floor 3: Welcome to floor 3! Here this floor starts off with some large wrap around spam and then 12 stud spam. Now there is some simple horizontal wall hopping to traverse over to some simple platforming. Now there is a massive wall you must climb on via horizontal trusses and truss flicking. Now you already passed that floor that was so hard wasn't it. Unless you hate instant kill spinners >:) * Floor 4: Now you are met with a timed button that gives you god knows how many seconds to complete 0.05 stud horizontal pole spam. Now you must complete 0.05 stud tightropes all over this floor (no instant kills :) ). Go onto the final tightrope that was a 45 degree tilt upwards and go onto the 1 stud walkway timed platform from the button before. Now go to the next thing but it has 12+ stud gaps all over it. Now go to the next one that has a super long 80+ studs wall hop wall. Do 2 12 studs over to the next walk way with extreme wrap arounds on it. Now do some ladder flicks to get to floor 5. * Floor 5: This is one of the most difficult floors in the tower. The entire floor is timed. Do some Long jumps and wallhops, then do some instant kill brick wraps to progress to like 50 dance clip walls. Now jump over to god know what and then go to some more stupid wraps. Now jump to the diamond plated platform and walk to floor 6 * Floor 6: Instant kill stick outs, many many many instant kill stick outs. Now do 0.1 stud platforms around the frame of floor 6 to more instant kill stick outs. Now wall hop to floor 7. * Floor 7: Likely the hardest floor. You need to do some wall hopping MADNESS though half this floor until you get to the blue platform that contains 0.1 stud platforms to jump on over to the next part. Walk over the wall hop walls over to some large platforms that have a tightrope between them. Now wall hop all the way until you make it to floor 8. * Floor 8: 2nd hardest floor. Wall hop on the frame over to the 1 stud wide platform and do a wall hop to the other 1 stud wide platform. Do a wall hop off onto a rather small platform then jump off that to the next platform. Now walk around the 1 stud walk way on the wall that leads to a timed button. Touch the pink button to get 18 seconds to go to the start of floor 8 again and get though the 2 stud wide opening from the button. Now make your way to the purple button that gives you 15 seconds to wall hop to the next section beyond it. Now do 2 10 stud wraps over to the blue wall hop wraps that lead to more wall hopping to get on top of the wall hop wraps. Do an extreme stick out and then just very far over on top of that wall hop timed section from before. Now do some horizontal ladders and ladder flicking to get to a single wall hop. Now do a possible 12 stud and then jump to the 2 stud tall platform on the wall. High jump up to the 11 stud wrap and then do some 12 studs on the wall. Do some head hitters and wall along the tightrope to another platform that is connected to 12 stud galore. Do some ladder flicks to get to floor 9. Finishing the tower * Floor 9: Wall hop around the frame while dodging the wall hop wraps along the way to a 1 stud walkway that is about 20 studs long. Now wall hop to the long jumps around a cubic wall. Now do another wall hop wrap onto another cubic wall with long jumps. Now jump to the wrap head hitter on 0.5 studs. Jump to the 3 stud stick out spam and get through that madness. Walk along the tight rope to some 1 stud walkways that lead to 1 stud head hitters. Now do it again 2 more times but the head hitters are 0.1 studs. Now jump across the 0.1 studs and you should find yourself at some really stupidly hard sickouts and if you fall there you fall half a floor if you're lucky. Jump onto the 1 stud ladder to get on top of the dumb stick outs and then do some long jumps to get to some stuck out head hitters. Now you are at the final stretch, Floor 10 * Floor 10: Do some weird spinning frame jumps, then after that, you have some pretty basic jumps. after that do 2 12 stud jumps and get ready for the final stretch. Now, this is the end of your adventure, the last thing you need to do, get to some terrible wall hop stick out spam over a place where if you fall you are screwed. Now don't stop wall hopping, then there will be head hitter wallhops to spice up the difficulty. Now do regular wall hops to the 1 stud wide platform. Ok now do some simple wall hops. but with a few gaps. Now, it's just you and the spherical win pad. The last jump is very luck-based. get yourself stuck in the 4 stud gap, fling yourself, hope you are lucky and touched the winpad and... You fricking beat ZAP! You Are A LEGEND Music Floor 1-2: Temple of Storms (Combat) Floor 3-4: Titan Dweevil - Pikmin 2 Floor 5-6: Floor 7: Floor 8-9: [FRENZ2018 ReviXy G2R2018] Floor 10: Octavo Boss Medley - Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda Trivia * World record is 3rd last wrap around on floor 2 held by Undistanced himself. * The obstacles are almost all diamondplate * Another tower (ToHE) tower crosses to floor 8 on ZAP. * The Original ZAP was by far Humanly Impossible. Imdagawd and Undistanced have nerfed it severely for it to be humanly possible. Even then, No one is even close to beating it.